


国旻/情欲，写着玩的脑洞

by HYUNNI



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, 國旻, 情欲 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYUNNI/pseuds/HYUNNI





	国旻/情欲，写着玩的脑洞

郑号锡觉得奇怪，怎么智旻说要出去拿手机进来这么久，他担心这个冒失的弟弟可能在哪里摔倒了正疼得在地上嗷嗷叫呢，赶紧放下了手机出房。

尽管这可能是白担心，但谁知道呢，他弟毕竟大地之子。

「我们智旻去哪了诶？」

郑号锡探着头搜索，却听见隔壁忙内房间传来的，暧昧不明的声音。

他屏息了去听，声音感觉像朴智旻，但又和平常不同。它细尖而昂扬，柔软而娇媚，发音黏黏腻腻却碎得一踏糊涂，仿佛有什么在阻止他组织语言。

听到这里忽然暂停了一段时间，当郑号锡脑子一团乱的时候门后的声音又此起彼落的开始，这次似乎更加的猛烈，它变得很急促，带有浓浓鼻音的叫唤谄媚一般，艳得心花荡漾。

他吞了吞口水，将手颤抖着摸上门把，本来很容易紧张的郑号锡此刻却零犹豫的推开了门。

映入眼帘的，是异常血脉贲张的画面。

朴智旻满脸通红，受不住般微眯着蒙上朦胧水雾的眼，流出的眼泪湿了眼角一片，粉嫩的舌头伸出艳红的唇外在渴求氧气，白皙的皮肤如今染上了情欲的颜色，诱惑至极，敏感得令人喜爱。

他弟弟的身体正跟着压他的那人律动，郑号锡看不见是谁，一堆挂着的衣服挡住了他们，但即便只有上半身，朴智旻也足够动人心魄。

对方偶然的瞥向他在的方向，噙着好看的泪珠，呜咽的要郑号锡不要看着他这么想要隐藏的自己，「哥哥……不要……哈啊…不可以、看……」

被顶得支离破碎的话虚弱的传进耳里，他却因为事实过于冲击而只是呆站在原地。

————也有可能是弟弟带着哭腔的呻吟实在太过好听吧，使他寸步难移。

眼前的人腰忽然收缩，黏牙的呻吟也变成了一下下又快又短的喘息，朴智旻再也顾不得郑号锡在或不在，仰起下巴就是一阵长嗷，白色的液体射得一颤一颤，接着他落入某人的怀抱。

那是田柾国的手臂。

郑号锡默默倒数自己的死期。


End file.
